Yunjae :: My Poison
by Jaehan Kim Yunjae
Summary: ff untuk anniversary DB5K Yunho harus menghadapi kebencian dari AF yang tidak menyukainya dan meminum jus yang ternyata adalah lem perekat. namun keberadaan Jaejoong disisinya memberikan kebahagian ditambah pernytaan yang telah lama dipendam


Sebelumnya Jaehan mohon jangan ada yang plagiat/copas ff Jaehan

Juga, please jangan ngambil gambar2 poster ff Jaehan terus nama Jaehan dipotong dan dihilangkan, karena buat poster juga butuh usaha

Gomen ne, kalau Jaehan sampai tahu ada yang gitu, Jaehan bakal langsung remove/block orang tersebut

**My Poison**

**Author: Me a.k.a Jaehan Kim Yunjae - yunjaehan**

**Pairing: Yunjae**

**Length: Oneshot**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Romance / Fluff**

**Cast: **

**Kim Jaejoong**

**Jung Yunho**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I don't own Yunjae. They own each other but I hope I can own them, at least in my dream. The plot, story and poster are mine.**

**WARNING! **

**This is YAOI fanfic means boy x boy story, so if you can't take it just leaves already. I don't wanna hear bad comments and I don't care with your comments.**

a/n:

Happy Reading ^^

Suasana menjadi gaduh, hal yang tidak pernah terduga menjadi mimpi buruk bagi sebuah ketenaran besar yang telah berhasil diraih. Yunho tidak pernah menyangka jika kehendaknya untuk menerima pemberian penggemar yang dengan senang hati memberikan minuman padanya justru berakhir petaka bagi dirinya.

Tubuh lemahnya dibawa dengan tandu menuju rumah sakit terdekat untuk mendapatakan pengobatan pertama yang mungkin dapat masih menyelamatkan dirinya. Siapa sangka ternyata seorang pria hebat yang sangat baik itu memiliki orang yang membenci dirinya bahkan berusaha untuk melukainya.

"Kenapa seperti ini? Kenapa jadi seperti ini?" geram Jaejoong melihat tubuh Yunho yang telah berada di ruang gawat darurat

"Hyung tenanglah, dokter sudah menanganinya. Kita hanya bisa berharap sekarang" ansur Yoochun mencoba menenangkan pria cantik yang disayanginya itu. Yoochun tahu semua perhatian yang Jaejoong berikan pada pemimpin mereka itu memiliki arti dalam yang tidak ada seorangpun yang mengetahuinya

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa tenang Yoochun! Apa yang dipikirkan anak itu? Apa yang membuatnya begitu membenci Yunho!" kesal Jaejoong dengan suara keras yang cukup membuat Junsu yang hanya diam sedikit terhenyak, Jaejoong menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding rumah sakit disisi pintu kamar Yunho

"Hyung... Ku mohon tenanglah, dokter pasti akan melakukan yang terbaik" pinta Junsu dengan suara bergetar, sedangkan Changmin hanya terdiam melihat pertengkaran ketiga hyung-nya itu

"Kita hanya bisa menungu dan berdoa. Jaejoong kau harus tenang" sang manager mencoba memberikan solusi

"Ku mohon bertahanlah Yun..." lirihnya menjatuhkan tubuhnya yang terasa semakin berat dan terduduk lemah dil lantai putih itu, air mata yang coba ia tahan mulai membasahi kedua pipinya

Jika harus menunggu sampai betahun-tahun dengan hasil yang akan didapatkan adalah sebuah kepastian, tentu Jaejoong akan melakukannya dengan senang hati. Namun jika harus menunggu tanpa kepastian akan hasil yang didapatkan, bahkan untuk satu detik pun ia tidak akan pernah sanggup melakukannya.

Entah sudah berapa lama Jaejoong terduduk dilantai dingin berwaran putih itu menanti hasil yang akan dikatakan siapa pun pria berjas putih didalam sana, hanya keheningan dan tangisan yang menemani penatiannya. Bagaimana Yunho? Bagaimana keadaannya? Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

Lamunannya terlepas dengan suara derit pintu besi disisinya yang mulai terbuka. Wajahnya menegang dan ia segera menegakkan tubuhnya seolah menantang pria yang baru keluar dari ruangan itu dengan tatapannya

"Bagaiamana keadaanya, Dokter?" Jaejoong tidak dapat mengatakan apapun, ia hanya mendengar manager mereka yang bertanya pada pria berjas itu

"Masa kritis-nya sudah berhasil dilewati, kita hanya menunggu sampai Tn. Jung Yunho sadar. Saat ini biarkan ia beristirahat, sebaiknya Anda semua juga beristirahat" saran dokter itu

"Baiklah, terima kasih atas bantuannya" balas sang manager dan pria berjas putih itu pun pergi meninggalkan kelimanya

"Sebaiknya sekarang kalian kembali ke apartemen, Yunho akan baik-baik saja" ajak sang manager

"Hyung..." panggil Jaejoong pelan

"Jaejoong" sahut sang manager tahu apa yang Jaejoong inginkan

"Ku mohon Hyung, biarakan aku menjaga Yunho disini. Aku akan baik-baik saja" pinta Jaejoong lemah

"Tapi-"

"Hyung, lebih baik Jaejoong-hyung menjaga Yunho-hyung disini. Mungkin saja Yunho-hyung tersadar dan dia pasti butuh seseorang disisinya" Yoochun mencoba memberikan alasan

"Baiklah... Kau akan tinggal disini, dan kalian bertiga tetap harus kembali ke apartmen untuk beristirahat, besok kita harus memberikan penjelasan pada semua orang" jelas manager

"Baik Hyung..." angguk ketiganya

"Dan kau Jaejoong, kau juga harus beristirahat. Aku sudah tidak bisa melihat bentuk matamu" lanjutnya tegas

"Baik Hyung" balas Jaejoong sedikit tersenyum

"Baiklah kami pergi, Hyung" ucap Yoochun, dan ketiganya mendekati Jaejoong untuk memeluk pria yang lebih tua itu

"Jaga dirimu, Hyung" ucap Junsu

"Titip salamku untuk Yunho-hyung" sahut Changmin

Setelah kepergian empat pria itu, Jaejoong membuka perlahan pintu besi yang membatasi dirinya dengan tubuh terbaring Yunho didalam sana seolah takut suara derit itu akan menyadarkan pria tampan itu dari lelapnya. Jaejoong melangkah perlahan menuju ranjang putih yang ditiduri pria yang dikaguminya itu.

Wajah tampannya tidak berubah sama sekali, walaupun ada beberapa bekas luka dan ikatan perban yang menutupinya namun ketampanan seorang Jung Yunho tidak akan pernah sirna dalam penglihatannya. Jaejoong menyentuh wajah tampan itu perlahan, mengusap dan merasakan kehangatannya, wajah terlelap Yunho adalah keindahan yang luar biasa baginya

"Yunho-ah..." panggil Jaejoong lemah

"Kenapa harus kau? Kenapa harus kita? Apa yang telah kau lakukan sampai ada yang melakukan ini padamu?" lirih Jaejoong mengusap perlahan wajah tampan itu

"Aku tahu bebanmu sangat berat? Kenapa kau tidak pernah membaginya denganku? Aku tidak bisa jika terus seperti ini?" air mata yang ia rasa sudah mengering di kedua mata besarnya ternyata kembali mengalir membasahi pipi cantiknya

"Yunho-ah..." Jaejoong mendudukan dirinya di kursi disisi ranjang Yunho, menggenggam lengan hangat pria tampan itu

Jaejoong terus menatap wajah pria itu, berpikir apa yang telah terjadi selama ini, selama hampir sekitar tiga tahun keberadaan mereka memberikan hiburan pada seluruh masyarakat yang menikmati lagu-lagu mereka. Segala kebahagiaan, kesedihan, harapan, cinta dan penderitaan. Semua telah dihadapi dengan kekuatan dan kepercayaan

Semua telah berhasil dilewati, namun tetap memberikan bekas. Dan kali, hari ini adalah yang terberat yang pernah mereka hadapi. Jaejoong tidak pernah mengira akan ada seseorang yang begitu membeci mereka bahkan berusaha untuk melakukan kejahatan yang bahkan tidak terpikirkan dan melipahkan semua itu pada Yunho, karena dirinya adalah pemimpin bagi keempatnya.

Ia tersadar dengan cahaya terang yang memasuki penglihatannya, tanpa disadari pikirannya telah membawanya kebawah sadarnya dan membiarkan dirinya terlelap dalam genggaman tangannya dengan pria tampan yang masih saja tidur dihadapannya. Mentari telah menunjukkan kekuatannya, hari baru telah hadir disisinya

"Yunho... Aku mohon bangunlah, kau tidak pernah tidur selama ini. Kau selalu bangun pertama kali di pagi hari, bahkan ketika matahari saja belum muncul... Tapi kenapa sekarang kau terus tertidur?"

"Yunho-ah..." lirih Jaejoong

Jaejoong terus menatap pria berwajah kecil itu, berharap ada sedikit gerakan yang mungkin ditunjukkan pria yang terlelap itu. Gerakan wajah yang biasa dilakukannya di pagi hari atau cara tidur yang unik yang tidak satu orang pun yang mengetahuinya. Jaejoong tersenyum memikirkan semua itu, senyum yang tidak muncul selama hampir 12 jam ia berada di rumah sakit itu.

Lamuannya terhenti saat ia merasa sedikit pergerakan yang diberikan lengan hangat dalam genggamannya. Jaejoong menundukkan wajahnya menatap jari-jari indah itu bergerak perlahan menunjukkan kehidupan.

"Yunho!" girang Jaejoong

"Nggh..." sahut Yunho lemah mencoba membuka perlahan kedua matanya yang terasa sangat berat

"Yunho-ah" Jaejoong memeluk erat tubuh lemah dihadapannya itu

"Jae- Jaejoong-ah berat..." lirih Yunho

"Ah- maaf, aku terlalu senang" balas Jaejoong

"Di- mana...?" Tanya Yunho lemah

"Rumah sakit, dokter bilang kau harus banyak istirahat" jelas Jaejoong

Yunho menggerakan lengan kanannya mencoba menyentuh keganjilan yang dirasakannya dibagian leher dan bawah wajahnya, namun ia tidak mampu menggerakan lengannya itu. Jaejoong yang merasakan gerakan tangan Yunho dalam genggamannya semakin menggenggam erat lengan itu

"Jae..." bingung Yunho mereasakan genggaman Jaejoong yang semakin erat

"Lukamu belum sembuh Yun, dokter harus melakukan operasi agar lem yang ada ditenggorokanmu bisa dikeluarkan" jelas Jaejoong membawa lengan Yunho yang bebas untuk menyentuh luka yang terbungkus itu dibagian lehernya

"Yang lain...?" Tanya Yunho mencoba mencari keberadaan anggotanya

"Di apartemen, pagi ini manager akan membawa Yoochun, Junsu dan Changmin untuk memberikan penjelasan tentang masalah ini dan nanti siang mereka akan datang"

"Mhmm..." angguk Yunho pelan

Keheningan menyelimuti keduanya. Yunho mencoba mengulang apa yang terjadi pada dirinya hari sebelumnya, apa kesalahannya dan apa alasan dibalik semua. Jaejoong menatap pria tampan yang tidak pernah menunjukkan kelemahannya itu pada siapapun, bahkan dirinya yang telah menjadi sahabatnya setelah hampir empat tahun harus memaksannya dengan keras agar ia mau memberikan sedikit isi pikiran dan perasaannya.

"Jae..." panggilan lemah Yunho membuyarkan keheningan itu

"Mhmm... Apa ada yang sakit?" Jaejoong mendudukan dirinya kembali disisi ranjang Yunho saat mendengar panggilan Yunho yang cukup teratur

"Bagaimana dengan anak itu? Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

"Yunho..." bahkan disaat seperti ini pun tetap saja pria tampan itu selalu memikirkan orang lain dulu dan melupakan dirinya sendiri

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'Bagaimana dengan anak itu?'" geram Jaejoong

"Tentu saja, dia-"

"Demi Tuhan Yunho, lihat dirimu! Apa kau tidak sadar dengan posisimu sekarang?!" tambah Jaejoong kesal melihat pria yang terlalu bijak itu yang justru buruk untuk dirinya

"Ada apa denganku, Jae? Aku tidak apa-apa? Bukankah aku masih hidup?" tawa Yunho yang justru menjadikan pria cantik disisinya semakin kesal

"Jika kau memang ingin menjadi orang bodoh selamanya, aku tidak peduli! Jika kau tidak memperdulikan dirimu sendiri, aku juga tidak peduli! Tapi setidaknya kau harus memikirkan aku, perasaan Yoochun, Junsu dan Changmin. Apa kau tidak menganggap kami ada?!" jerit Jaejoong kekesalan memuncak didirinya, air mata itu kembali mengalir dengan alasan yang campur aduk kali ini

"Jae..." kaget Yunho mendengar Jaejoong yang memarahinya, sudah lama pria cantik itu tidak melakukannya

"Apa kau merasa hebat dan menganggap semuanya bisa kau selesaikan sendiri?! Lalu untuk apa aku ada? Untuk apa Yoochun, Junsu dan Changmina ada? Kita berlima, untuk apa semua itu, Yunho?!" bentak Jaejoong menatap tajam pria tampan itu

"Apa kau ingin melupakan kami? Sejak Dong Bang Shin Ki terbentuk, kita sudah berlima dan akan selalu berlima. Apakah salah jika kau berbagi dengan kami? Apa salah jika aku ingin kau membuka dirimu padaku, Yun?" lanjut Jaejoong penuh harap dengan suara lemah kali ini

"Jaejoong, boleh aku pinjam pundakmu?" ucap Yunho tanpa menjawab semua kekesalan Jaejoong menatap lembut pria cantik itu

Jaejoong terdiam dan bergerak perlahan mendekati tubuh lemah itu, mendekap erat tubuh tegap yang selalu menjadi sandaran bagi semua orang yang membutuhkannya, sandaran yang kini mulai lemah dan butuh penopang

"Maafkan aku Jae. Kalian adalah keluargaku, aku tidak ingin keluargaku bersedih dan merasa sulit dengan masalah yang mungkin masih bisa aku selesaikan sendiri" jelas Yunho

"Jika kami adalah keluargamu, kau harusnya menjadikan kami penopang. Bukankah keluaraga berarti berbagi dan melengkapi? Jika kau melupakan itu, itu berarti kau memberikan kesulitan pada keluargamu?" balas Jaejoong lembut

"Tapi..."

"Yunho... Lihatlah pada orang-orang yang selalu berada dibelakangmu, yang akan selalu mendukungmu. Lihatlah pada orang-orang yang selalu berada disismu, yang akan selalu menopangmu..." ucap Jaejoong

"Dan..." lanjutnya melepaskan dekapan Yunho ditubuhnya dan menatap pria tampan itu lembut

"Lihatlah orang yang selalu berada dihadapanmu, yang akan selalu mencintaimu..." tambah Jaejoong tersenyum lembut

"Jae..." kaget Yunho mendengar penuturan Jaejoong

"Aku mencintaimu, Yunho..."

"Aku tahu ini salah, tapi... Yunho, aku- aku... Perasaan ini tidak bisa hilang, aku sudah mencobanya, tapi..." Jaejoong berbalik dan menundukkan wajahnya mencoba untuk tidak menatap pria tampan dihadapannya

"Jae..." panggil Yunho mencoba membawa wajah Jaejoong menatapnya

"Jae, angkat wajahmu, aku tidak bisa mengangkatknya, lenganku sangat lemas" lanjut Yunho

Jaejoong mengangkat perlahan wajahnya, kedua mata besarnya telah memerah dan mulai berair. Ia takut, Jaejoong sadar perasaan yang mulai tumbuh bahkan sejak ia mengenal Yunho lima tahun yang lalu itu tidak boleh ada dihatinya, namun dirinya tidak bisa menolak, perhatian Yunho padanya menjadikan perasaan itu semakin bersemi.

Jaejoong menutup kedua matanya menolak untuk menatap tatapan tajam dihadapannya. Tanpa disadarinya setetes bulir air menuruni pipinya, ia terlalu bodoh, kenapa bibirnya begitu cepat mengatakan semuanya hingga ia lupa dengan siapa dirinya.

"Jae, kau serius dengan ucapanmu?" Tanya Yunho lembut mencoba melihat mata besar itu

"Yunho..."

"Kau tidak berbohong?" Tanya Yunho lagi

"Maafkan aku Yunho, lupakan-" Jaejoong mecoba mengalihkan pembicaraan keduanya

"Aku ingin kau menjawab pertanyaanku, Jae" paksa Yunho

"Aku-" Jaejoong masih mencoba namun melihat keseriusan di kedua mata kecil itu ia kembali tertunduk

"Iya..." jawabnya pelan akhirnya tidak ingin melihat pria dihadapannya

"Kau mencintaiku?" tambah Yunho

"Ya, Aku mencintaimu Yunho-ah" yakin Jaejoong

"Aku juga mencintaimu Kim Jaejoong" balas Yunho tersenyum lembut

Jaejoong hanya terdiam, ia mendengar semuanya, Yunho mengatakan apa yang selama ini selalu ingin didengarnya. Namun ia tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya sendiri, ini terlalu indah hingga Jaejoong tidak siap menerima jika semua hanyalah khayalannya saja seperti yang selama ini terjadi padanya.

"Yunho?"

"Kau tidak salah mendengarnya, Jae. Aku mencintaimu" jawab Yunho seolah tahu apa yang diragukan pria cantik itu

"Tidak mungkin, aku hanya bermimpi, ini tidak nyata" ragu Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya mencoba menenangkan isi kepalanya

"Jae..." Yunho mencoba meraih kepala Jaejoong dan membuatnya berhenti bergerak

Dengan sekuat tenaga Yunho berhasil meraih wajah pria cantik itu dan memaksanya menatap dirinya. Perlahan Yunho mendekatkan wajah keduanya, melihat wajah cantik itu yang memandangnya tidak percaya, ia mengecup lembut bibir manis yang tanpa disadarinya selalu menganggu tidurnya dengan hasrat yang besar untuk merasakannya. Yunho tidak menyangka jika bibir itu lebih manis dari yang dibayakannya selama ini.

"Apa itu cukup untuk meyakinkanmu?" seringainya melihat mata besar Jaejoong yang semakin besar

"Aku mencitaimu, kau harus mengingat itu" tambah Yunho

Jaejoong mengedipkan kedua matanya beberapa kali masih menatap Yunho tidak percaya, seringai itu menyadarkan dirinya dan ia membalas dengan seringai yang sama

"Tidak, aku masih belum percaya. Bagaimana jika kau melakukannya lagi agar aku percaya?" tantang Jaejoong dengan seringai itu

"Kau menantangku?" balas Yunho

"Mhmm... Mungkin" jawab Jaejoong

"Kau akan menyesal Kim Jaejoong" ucap Yunho menyentuh wajah manis itu

"Kita kan melihatnya" sahut Jaejoong

Jaejoong melingkarkan kedua lengannya dileher Yunho berusaha untuk tidak menyentuh luka dileher pria tampan itu, membawa wajah kecil itu mendekati wajahnya yang dengan senang hati Yunho mendekati wajah pria cantik itu. Perlahan Jaejoong menyetuh bibir berbentuk hati yang sangat ingin dirsakannya, bibir yang selau hadir dalam khayalnya, dalam mimpinya dan dalam angannya, bibir seorang Jung Yunho yang selalu menggodanya.

Yunho menggerakkan wajahnya kesisi kanan dirinya untuk memberikan sensasi yang berbeda dalam kecupan itu, memasukan lidahnya merasakan setiap sisi rongga mulut Jaejoong hingga ia rasakan udara telah habis dalam relung hatinya dan melepaskan kecupan itu perlahan.

"Kau percaya sekarang?" Tanya Yunho tetap dengan seringainya

"Aku mencintaimu Yunho" sahut Jaejoong memeluk erat tubuh tegap itu

"Aku juga mencitaimu, Jae" balas Yunho menerima pelukan itu dan membalasnya dengan dekapan erat

"Sekali lagi..." lanjut Jaejoong yang dibalas dengan senyuman jahil diwajah Yunho

**The End**

ff untuk anniversary DB5K, sebenernya mau di post kemaren pas tanggal 26… tapi ga bisa T.T

Jaehan ingin mengajak kembali mengenang bagaimana kelima dewa itu beusaha keras demi Dong Bang Shin Ki sampe akhirnya Yunho harus menerima sebuah kebencian yang diberikan oleh AF.

Mereka yang kuat pasti akan tetap kuat sampai kapan pun, begitupun dengan kita _**Cassiopeia **_tetap percaya dan yakin.** Always Keep the Faith, Cassie ^^**


End file.
